First Impressions
by Fikticious0Freak
Summary: AU. AH. OneShot/ Would I finally learn the name of the guy I was practically in love with.. oh my god.. did I, did I just think I was in live with him! I didnt even know him! STOP THINKING THAT! im not in LOVE, geez I must be going crazy, I-...


**One Shot. **

**Bella works in a coffee house and every morning she has served coffee to a guy who sounds handsom but has not once looked up from his papers, or phone to actually have a conversation with her and most days he's buisy and in a hurry so he's rather rude. But one day mystery man walks in with a good attitude and decides to ask for his order face to face. **

**Plz, Review!. thank you.**

* * *

His scent was intoxicating. everything about him lured me in, I could feel it, me being pulled into everything about him. I was getting lost and worst of all I was enjoying every second of it.

He smiled at me with his crooked grin and intoxicating green eyes, who needs alcohol when you've got a beauty like this to get drunk off of?

"Would you like the usual?" I asked my voice shaking, my heart beating faster than hummingbird wings.

"Actually I think today I will have a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. If that's ok"

I blinked quickly and nodded, my cheeks felt like they where on fire. His voice was the same as it ever was before but added with his good nature today and the attractiveness of his face made my knees feel week.

Why was this happening to me? I talked to this guy everyday for the past two months, and never once have I felt so utterly helpless and weak near him. He was striping me of my security, tearing down all my walls, and he wasn't even trying. Was I so weak and desperate enough that I was tearing down my own walls just at the sight of an attractive man? hoping that in some way he would see me more clearly and fall head over heals for me. could I really be that pathetic?

"Of course you can" my voice came out in a heavy whisper, I tried desperately not to hyperventilate or stutter, if I did then he would know that something was wrong.

In such a hurry that I nearly spilt scalding hot chocolate on myself I rushed to get a cup and muffin that he had ordered. After setting the items on the table I rung up the purchase, I had already done the math in my head and knew he owed 6.26 but I had to fill it out in the register anyways. I had already gotten into enough trouble with my boss by not using the register to exact the cash.

"Umm that will be six dollars and twenty six cents please, Mr...." HAH! I did it! I practically asked him for his name! My body tensed in anticipation, would he answer me? would I finally learn the name of the guy I was practically in love with.. oh my god.. did I, did I just think I was in live with him!! I don't even know him!! STOP THINKING THAT!! im not in LOVE, geez I must be going crazy, I -

"Mr. Cullen, Edward Cullen. and you are?" his pale almost delicate hand reached out, holding exactly six dollars and twenty six cents, ready to pay for his breakfast. The green cash resting against his hand made it ever more translucent in color but allowed an alluring glow to the rest of his figure.

Piano hands, that's what they looked like. To non callused to be guitar or any other stringed instrument but not dainty enough to not be an instrumentalist. His fingers where long and slender but strong and precise, just like a piano's keys.

...Edward Cullen.... that's it, I admit it, im in love.

"B-bella" I quickly pointed to my slim forest green tag with white text with BELLA carved across it.

"Bella Swan." tensing again, reaching out and making sure my hand didn't shake and took the cash from the green eyed god, luckily without having to touch his hand even a little. If our skin had met im not sure if I would have been able to stay on my feet.

"Bella? well that's a gorgeous name. do you work here often?"

Did he just punch me in the chest? no? well it sure felt like it. My throat tightened and I felt a wave of sadness hit me, why? im not sure, why should I be sad, I didn't even know what he looked like why should he know what I looked like, its not like he looked up very often.

"Um well yes, I've actually served you every day for about.. well, 60 days" his eyebrows lifted and shock hit him like a ton of bricks. I had to look away quickly or else I may have started crying.

I placed the money in the register and took a deep breath, I could tell he was still standing in front of me, I could feel it. so like searching all of your couch cushions and jars in the house to find various amounts of change I scrounged up as much courage as I could find and I looked up and into his eyes. once again I lost my breath.

He didn't look confused anymore, im actually not sure how he looked. His brows furrowed and pulled together, his eyes studied me carefully and his lips pulled down ever so slightly at the corners, like you do when your disappointed in the fact that you cant remember where you put your keys after you got home the night before, or when you cant quite remember making that date with the strange guy at Circuit city who always follows you around and asks if you need help even after you've told him ten times no, now im just getting into personal issues but you get what I mean.

Our eyes connected and we just stared for a few moments, neither of us looking away. My feet felt like they where lifting from the ground, like I was being sucked into his eyes, and the eternity of depth that where in them, he was taking me away from everything around me, all the bad times and stress, all the confusion, and I was letting him I was reaching out and taking hold of him begging him to take me with him. And then I was flying we where flying together and I was giving him my heart, every bit of it.

Before I could see if he would accept my heart I came crashing back down to earth in the form of another person demanding my attention. My eyes snapped away from his at the sound of a rather loud, albite fake cough.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt a moment here miss, but I was wondering if I could maybe get some coffee before im late for work?" an older gentleman said from in the line that was starting to grow at the counter, seeing as I was the only person working today.

A couple girls in line, two around my age and another that looked like she could be my great grandma giggled at my situation. My hole body turned red out of embarrassment and I was positive I wasn't going to be able to make eye contact with another person for some time.

"Im sorry Mr. Cullen. was that everything that you needed today?" Thankfully I was more embarrassed about just staring than anything so it made it easier to talk to him without completely losing my mind.

"No that was it, Thank you Bella." He smiled his heartbreaker smile and grabbed his cup of hot chocolate and muffin.

"Hello sir, Welcome to the Breaking Dawn coffee house -"

The older man who had interrupted my oogling contest with Mr. Cullen stepped up, without looking at him I smiled my customary smile.

Before either of us could say another word tho I was interrupted yet again

"OH and Bella! Please, just call me Edward, Mr. Cullen is my father." He was standing at the doorway holding it open for an older women who was coming in with what looked like her grandson, the old women smiled adoringly at him while the boy just thanked him with a nod, he nodded back before looking to me and smiling.

I smiled back feeling my heart rate pick up again before with one elegant step he was outside of my place of work and making his way through the oddly light snow and into his silver car.

"How may I serve you?" I directed to the older gentleman who was giving me a humerus smile, my happiness meter had just hit overdrive and found that my courage had also taken a booster as I looked the guy in the eyes and smiled with a new vigor.

His one phrase, his simple acknowledgment, "Call me Edward" was enough to send my hole being into a state of happiness that I had never felt before.

Edward Cullen, is it possible that someday he might be mine? or that he may feel for me as I do for him? Just maybe.


End file.
